


Watching Crowley Sleep

by Lunasong365



Series: Luna's GO Poetry [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bookshop, Implied Slash, M/M, Poetry, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV: Aziraphale.  This poem was inspired by countless fan-art of Crowley asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Crowley Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> ...but mostly by ["Afternoon"](http://tio-trile.deviantart.com/art/Afternoon-325164033) by Tio-Trile.  
> 

Crowley possesses my sofa.

He lies fully supine with his ankles elegantly crossed, and closes his eyes.  
Constant machinations cease.  
I understand his need to escape the unrelenting demands of his employment and his Superiors.  
Eyebrows, often arched in sardonic humour, are now mirrored by a dense fringe of lashes.  
I follow the graceful line of his cheekbone and study the curve of his ear.  
Dark hair falls carelessly across a face that has seen everything in Heaven and Hell  
and on Earth.  
From the Beginning to the Almost-End…  
Yet he chooses to be with me  
here, in this moment.  
Vulnerable, he trusts me.

The loosened knot of his tie lies just below the second button of his shirt.  
I observe the small shadow in the delicate hollow of his throat.  
My pulse catches as I match it to his.

He shifts and sighs, parting his lips.  
One arm rests easily across his chest, rising gently with each softly sibilant breath, whilst the other hand  
drifts down onto his lap.

I try not to focus on this.

I am suspended like the dust motes that sparkle in slanted afternoon sunlight, but I excel at stillness,  
patience, and observation.

I don’t need sleep to dream.


End file.
